C'est pour ton bien
by CherryHitomie
Summary: Slash. Traduction. 5 fois où John a sauté sur Sherlock (pour son bien) et une fois où Sherlock a sauté sur John.


**Auteur V.O. **: ZannaBQ (posté sur ce site)

**Paring** : Sherlock/John

**Rating **: PG-13

**R****é****sum****é** : 5 fois où John a taclé Sherlock (pour son bien) et une fois où Sherlock a taclé John.

**Disclaimer:** Malheureusement, rien de m'appartient, tout revient à la BBC, Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss, je ne fais qu'emprunter l'univers et les personnages pour le plaisir de l'écriture. De plus, l'histoire originale appartient à ZannaBQ. Je ne revendique donc que la traduction :)

**Beta-lectrice** : Lilas Heiress

* * *

**C'est pour ton bien**

**5.**

La première fois que s'était arrivé, il s'agissait d'un accident. Eh bien ... plus précisément, c'était arrivé pour éviter un accident. John courait après Sherlock, qui lui-même courait après le criminel du jour dans les rues, et comme toujours ne prêtait pas attention à quoi que ce soit d'autre que sa proie. Ce n'était donc pas du tout surprenant qu'il n'ait pas vu le bus lorsqu'il avait commencé à traverser la rue. John, qui était quelques secondes derrière Sherlock, l'avait vu, cependant. Ainsi que la collision qui allait se produire.

Il avait vu Sherlock sauter par dessus le capot d'une voiture plus d'une fois – il ne s'arrêtait jamais pendant qu'il chassait quelqu'un ou quelque chose, pas même pour le trafic – mais John doutait sérieusement qu'une rencontre entre le détective et un bus serait tout aussi indolore. Il fit donc la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire : il accéléra, attrapa Sherlock et le poussa hors de la trajectoire du bus venant en sens inverse.

Ils atterrirent sur le trottoir, John au-dessus de Sherlock. Pendant une seconde aucun des deux ne se déplaça, puis Sherlock repoussa John et se leva en grognant. Il ne dit rien, fronçant simplement les sourcils en direction de son ami – il était probablement agacé d'avoir été interrompu dans sa chasse, même si c'était pour quelque chose d'aussi important que d'avoir la vie sauve – et se lança à nouveau à la poursuite du criminel.

John soupira, se leva et suivit Sherlock. Après tout, qui savait ce qui pourrait arriver s'il n'était pas là pour sauver le détective. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment Sherlock avait survécu jusqu'à maintenant – il pouvait vraiment comprendre pourquoi Mycroft s'inquiétait constamment pour son frère. L'instinct de conservation de Sherlock était sous-développé, si du moins il existait vraiment. Si personne ne veillait sur lui, un jour il se ferait tuer.

Mais heureusement, il avait John maintenant. Colocataire, crâne de remplacement, et nounou à plein temps – oui, cela semblait être la description de son nouvel emploi. Eh bien, John ne s'en souciait pas vraiment, même si Sherlock ne le remercierait probablement jamais. John le ferait à nouveau – après tout, c'était pour le bien de Sherlock.

**4.**

« - Où est-ce que tu crois aller ? »

Sherlock, qui avait essayé de se faufiler hors de la salle pendant que John était occupé à la réception, s'arrêta et se retourna. Il jeta à John un regard presque penaud.

« - Il y a eu un appel –

- Non. » l'interrompit John.

« - Mais Lestrade –

- Non. » répéta John d'une voix ferme. « Je ne me soucis pas s'il y a un triple assassinat dans une pièce verrouillée de l'intérieure équipée d'un système qui fait qu'elle ne s'ouvre que tous les dix ans, tu ne pars pas. Ca m'a pris une éternité pour t'avoir ce rendez-vous, et je ne peux pas supporter ne serait-ce qu'un jour de plus de t'écouter pleurnicher à propos de ta dent, donc tu y retournes et tu attends jusqu'à ce que le dentiste soit prêt à te recevoir ! »

John retourna dans la salle d'attente.

« - Ma dent va bien. » déclara le détective consultant, réussissant presque à ne pas grimacer de douleur. « Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça en ce moment, et tu n'es pas ma nounou, donc je ne reste pas ici. »

Sherlock hocha la tête, comme pour appuyer sa déclaration, puis il se retourna et commença à marcher en direction de la porte. John n'eut pas vraiment d'autre choix – il attrapa Sherlock et le plaqua contre le mur du bureau du dentiste.

« - Qu'est-ce que ... John, laisse-moi ! »

Sherlock lutta et essaya de se libérer, mais John n'avait pas été dans l'armée pour rien.

« - Oh non, tu ne pars pas. » grogna l'ancien militaire tout en essayant de tenir le brun en place. « Tu vas retourner dans la salle d'attente et quand ce sera ton tour, tu iras t'asseoir sur le fauteuil du dentiste et tu vas le laisser soigner ta dent, même si je dois m'asseoir sur toi pendant tout le temps que ça prendra. Est-ce que c'est clair ? »

Sherlock, qui avait arrêté de se débattre pendant la seconde moitié du discours de son ami, fronça de nouveau les sourcils, mais hocha la tête. John le fixa un instant, scrutateur, puis libéra finalement le grand homme. Sherlock soupira, remit de l'ordre dans ses vêtements et retourna dans la salle d'attente.

John le suivit et s'assit sur le siège le plus proche de la porte – pas besoin de prendre le risque que Sherlock tente à nouveau de s'enfuir. John commença à parcourir l'un des magazines tandis que le détective consultant se contentait de fixer le sol.

« - Oh arrête de bouder. » dit finalement John lorsqu'il ne put plus supporter son silence. « C'est pour ton bien ! »

**3.**

John ne savait pas ce que Sherlock avait fait cette fois pour énerver Molly – et franchement il ne voulait pas vraiment le savoir – mais quoi que ce soit, cela devait être encore pire que la fois où il lui avait dit que son nouveau petit ami était gay (sans parler de la partie où il était aussi un cerveau criminel psychopathe).

« - C'était vraiment inutile. »

La voix de Sherlock provenait de sous John, où il était couché sur le sol, l'air un peu agacé.

John n'était pas d'accord. C'était nécessaire, un mal nécessaire comme l'attestait le scalpel encore vibrant qui était planté dans l'une des étagères, à droite de l'endroit où se trouvait la tête de Sherlock quelques instants auparavant. Cela avait été une coïncidence vraiment heureuse que John ait décidé de rendre visite à Sherlock à la morgue aujourd'hui. Molly était une personne trop gentille pour se retrouver coincée avec une accusation d'homicide juste parce que Sherlock était un individu habituellement dépourvu de tact.

« - Tais-toi. » répondit John lorsque son cœur cessa enfin de battre si vite. Il l'avait échappé belle cette fois, Molly visait foutrement bien. « C'était pour ton bien. » informa-t-il Sherlock en désignant le scalpel.

**2.**

« - Johnny-boy ! »

John grimaça. Oh non. Pas elle. Pas tante Mildred.

Il n'était pas allé à une fête de Noël de la famille Watson depuis des années (ce n'était pas un hasard, loin de là), et il n'avait pas prévu d'y assister cette année non plus. Il n'aimait pas vraiment sa famille éloignée, la nourriture était horrible, il n'y avait jamais assez d'alcool, et bien sûr, il y avait tante Mildred.

John regarda frénétiquement autour de la salle, cherchant n'importe quelle issue de secours, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu partir en courant, une voix grave et amusée murmura à son oreille :

« - Johnny-boy ? »

John regarda Sherlock, la raison-même pour laquelle il assistait à cette fête horrible. Sherlock avait été invité à passer Noël avec Mycroft – comme chaque année apparemment – mais cette fois, il avait trouvé une manière d'y échapper. Il avait dit à son frère qu'il passerait les fêtes de Noël avec John et sa famille, et c'était tout. Il avait accepté l'invitation à la fête de Noël de la famille Watson au nom de John sans lui en parler d'abord – sinon Mycroft découvrirait que cela avait été une ruse –, puis avait forcé John à vraiment y aller.

Et maintenant ils se tenaient là, avec sa tante Mildred à l'affut et approchant à grands pas, sans moyen de s'échapper.

« - Johnny, je ne t'ai pas vu depuis très longtemps, où étais-tu ? » demanda tante Mildred en enveloppant John dans une étreinte suffocante.

Ce dernier grimaça et essaya de se libérer, mais il semblait que ses instructeurs de combat dans l'armée n'avaient pas rencontré sa tante et ne l'avaient jamais préparé à ça. Enfin, alors que John s'était presque résigné à l'asphyxie, tante Mildred le relâcha.

« - Oh mais regarde-toi ! » dit-elle en lui pinçant la joue. « Tu as tellement grandi depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu ! »

Un grognement étouffé à sa droite rappela à John la présence de Sherlock – qui avait observé la scène avec une joie évidente. Il avait également détourné l'attention de tante Mildred loin de John – ce qui était bon, très bon – vers Sherlock – ce qui n'était pas si bon que ça, pas du tout. Tante Mildred était assez mauvaise en ce qui concernait la famille, mais un homme célibataire, sans attache, c'était tout autre chose. Surtout un homme beau comme Sherlock. Tante Mildred avait toujours eu un faible pour les jeunes hommes de grande taille aux cheveux noirs.

Et bien sûr une étincelle s'alluma dans les yeux de tante Mildred lorsqu'elle remarqua Sherlock.

« - Ooooooh. » roucoula-t-elle, observant Sherlock voracement, « Qui est-ce ? »

John réprima un soupir. Cela allait devenir moche. Sherlock n'aimait pas être touché par des étrangers, et sa tante aimait vraiment, _vraiment_, toucher les jeunes hommes étrangers. C'était une explosion à retardement.

John soupira de nouveau, cette fois à haute voix. Il lui fallait juste tourner les talons et courir. Il devrait simplement abandonner Sherlock à son sort. Après tout, c'était de sa faute s'ils étaient là pour commencer. Il le méritait, en quelque sorte. Mais pour une raison étrange, John n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée que sa tante touche son ami. C'était tout simplement mauvais.

Et il fit ce qu'il avait toujours fait – il sauta jusqu'à Sherlock et enroula ses bras autour de la taille de son ami. « Tante Mildred ! » s'écria-t-il, un faux sourire s'étirant jusqu'aux oreilles. « Puis-je te présenter mon partenaire ? Voici Sherlock. Sherlock, c'est ma tante Mildred. »

Sa tante se dégonfla visiblement, mais elle se reprit très vite.

« Alors c'est le jeune homme avec lequel tu vis. » Elle leur sourit d'un air approbateur. « Harry l'a déjà mentionné. Bonne prise, Johnny-boy, bonne prise. »

John hocha la tête, son sourire toujours en place sur son visage. Il aurait dû savoir que Harry ne pouvait pas garder sa bouche fermée. Eh bien, il y avait des destins bien pires que d'être considéré comme le petit ami de Sherlock.

Curieusement le détective consultant n'avait pas démenti la proclamation soudaine de John sur leur supposée relation, et ne s'était pas tendu lorsque John s'était agrippé à lui avec poigne. Tout ce qu'il avait fait était de hausser un sourcil lorsque John l'avait finalement regardé.

« - Joue le jeu. » siffla John, souriant toujours en direction de sa tante. L'autre sourcil de Sherlock rejoignit le premier. « Crois-moi », assura John, « c'est pour ton bien. »

**1.**

John pensait vraiment que Mycroft était plus intelligent que ça et ne rendrait pas visite à son cadet sans sa présence. Les précédentes visites de l'aîné des Holmes s'étaient avérées plus lisses et verbalement plus calmes lorsque John était là – surtout parce que Sherlock et Mycroft utilisaient John comme une sorte de porte-parole, de manière à ce qu'ils n'aient pas besoin de parler directement à l'autre.

Cela ne dérangeait pas John habituellement. C'était beaucoup mieux que de rentrer à la maison et de trouver son colocataire et ami s'approchant lentement vers la cuisine tout en lorgnant avidement vers le bloc de couteaux.

Ca n'allait certainement pas le faire. Sherlock appelait Mycroft son meilleur ennemi mais il finirait sûrement par regretter de l'avoir tué, n'est-ce pas ? _Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir_, pensa John en plaquant Sherlock au sol.

« - Peut-être que je devrais revenir plus tard », annonça Mycroft en souriant après avoir observé John et Sherlock étendus l'un sur l'autre sur le plancher, l'amusement clairement perceptible dans sa voix.

« - Quand je ... ne vous dérangerais pas.

- Oui. » approuva le médecin, légèrement surpris que Sherlock ne lutte pas ou n'essaie pas de se libérer.

Il restait juste là, sous John, avec un sourire béat sur les lèvres, affichant ce même regard qu'il avait toujours lorsqu'un de ses projets farfelus fonctionnait selon ses plans. John était confus.

« - Laisse-moi deviner », dit finalement Sherlock. « C'était pour mon bien, n'est-ce pas ? »

**+1**

John grimpait lentement les escaliers menant à sa chambre. Il avait eu une longue et épuisante journée à la clinique – l'un de ces jours où l'on aurait préféré ne jamais être sortit de son lit le matin. Il voulait juste aller dans sa chambre, se cacher sous ses couvertures et oublier que ce jour était arrivé. Il n'avait même pas regardé dans le salon pour voir si Sherlock était là – il n'était tout simplement pas d'humeur pour une confrontation avec son ami aujourd'hui, et encore moins à traiter avec tous les sentiments que Sherlock provoquait en lui ces derniers temps.

Ainsi, lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre, il n'était pas le moins du monde prêt à se faire agripper dès qu'il franchit le seuil. Avec un glapissement que John nierait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, il atterrit sur son lit avec quelqu'un juste au-dessus de lui.

Avec un peu de mal, John reconnut finalement de qui il s'agissait exactement. Il avait été dans ce genre de situation assez souvent ces derniers temps, même si leurs positions habituelles étaient actuellement inversées. Il reconnut néanmoins chaque ligne et chaque angle du corps au-dessus du sien.

« - Sherlock ? » demanda-t-il enfin, après que son ami n'eut fait aucune tentative de déplacement.

« - Hum ? » répondit Sherlock, regardant John avec cette concentration qu'il réservait habituellement uniquement aux scènes de crime. Son visage était à quelques centimètres de celui de John, le touchant presque. L'ancien militaire retint son souffle, des picotements le parcourant de partout.

« - Euh ... qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

La bouche de Sherlock s'étira lentement en un sourire.

« - J'explore une supposition. » dit-il.

John déglutit. Si cela avait été n'importe qui d'autre, il aurait pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une blague, même si c'était complètement étrange. Mais c'était Sherlock, après tout. Certes, Sherlock n'aurait pas ... Non, il était juste en train de projeter ses propres désirs secrets. Sherlock était probablement en train de tester quelque chose lié à un cas, de prouver ou de réfuter un alibi ou quelque chose comme ça. Rien de plus. Il ne tentait certainement pas de séduire John, même s'il était assez proche de lui pour l'embrasser.

« - Je ne fais que suivre ton exemple. » continua Sherlock, interrompant les pensées de John avant qu'elles ne le conduisent à une attaque de panique. « Mais ne t'inquiète pas », son sourire devint prédateur à mesure qu'il comblait la distance jusqu'aux lèvres de John, « C'est pour ton bien. »

**Fin**


End file.
